The need frequently arises for a person to convey a simple and common message to someone who, while well within visual range and well within normal speaking range, may not easily and conveniently be reached with a spoken message because of particular circumstances. This occurs in many different situations.
One common example of adverse circumstances which frequently prevent normal spoken communication is driving in heavy traffic, such as on crowded freeways. Another is a noisy and crowded room. Still another is enclosure of one of the individuals within a glassed booth of some kind, such as a guardhouse or toll both. Still another example is a quiet room in which interruption of some activity is improper.
In such situations, people often decide to shout despite the problems this may cause and despite the usual problems or ineffectiveness of shouting. If they are able to restrain themselves from shouting an urgent message, whether genial or hostile, people sometimes resort to hand signals and gestures of one kind or another, or to attempting to convey these message by expressive but silent use of their mouths. And, in a few cases, signs are used to convey the message visually.
The use of signs in such situations often involves quickly scrawling some message on a piece of paper and then holding it in hand directly facing the intended message recipient. In some cases, permanent signs are held directly in hand, or supported by a device in some common way.
Certain hand-held signs of the prior art are not particularly well adapted to easy use while in a sitting position, particularly if in a space where there is little room for raising a sign. One example of such situation is use while sitting in an automobile. Certain hand-held signs are not easy to direct with emphasis at the intended recipient. Still others do not facilitate expression of the proper directed emotion if a message is intended to be conveyed with a particular feeling, whether of passion, thankfulness, anger, frustration, disgust, or simple emphasis.
Speed is very important in many situations in which hand-held signs are used. If the message display is late, it may be of no use or have less-than-desired effect. Quickly providing and displaying the appropriate message is a concern with certain prior hand-held signs. Another concern, in certain situations, is that the person holding the sign be shielded, that is, that the message itself be viewed rather than the hand of the holder.
The effective use of hand-held signs is made more difficult in the dark. Another concern is providing a lit display which is easy to use and does not interfere with other aspects of the operation of a hand-held sign.
There is a need for an improved hand-held sign which is particularly useful for certain situations and under certain circumstances such as those described above.